Phoenix
by ieflamewriter11
Summary: Bella! Frozen with fury, I watched her grasp onto Bella’s arm. She began towing her into the crowd, away from us. “Alice, what are you doing? I need to go. Now!” I said frantically. "Edward, you have to stay with us for fifteen minutes. Then you can go."
1. Chapter 1

**Once a Friend . . .**

**Bella's POV**

I yawned and stretched, and woke up to a perfectly horrid day. The sun was out and shining, and for once there was absolutely no cloud cover. I turned over, depressed to find that I had enough room to do that. Edward wasn't here.

My face turned to the other side of the pillow and hit something that crackled. Frowning, I picked up the white paper. I unfolded it.

_Bella, sleep in, it's a Saturday. I had to leave early, Alice saw the sun coming out, but if you'd like, come over, we've got something fun planned. Missing you always,_

_Edward_

My mood lightened almost immediately. I was going over to Edward's house, as soon as I could get dressed. Charlie was on call. I guess the criminals and miscreants of Forks didn't take a vacation on the weekends. Hurriedly, I pulled on a soft pink sweater and some faded jeans. I ran a brush through my tangled hair, and grabbed my jacket. Even though it was both summer, and sunny, it was only 60 degrees outside.

As I stepped into my truck, I found another note on my dashboard.

_I hoped you would come, there's a bag under your seat courtesy of Alice. Bring it with you, and trust us and don't open it until you come_ _to the house. Love you,_

_Edward_

Curiously, I reached under the seat and pulled out a tiny black bag with a name on it in fancy script. I grimaced. It looked expensive. The drawstrings were pulled tight, and I wondered what that little could possibly be in it.

I drove to the house carefully. I still had a hard time finding that obscure turn off. Once I got there, I went to knock on the door, and then saw the note taped to the door. What the heck was up with the notes? I pulled it off.

_Go up to Alice's Bathroom. No, don't worry, she's not there. Still missing you,_

_Edward_

I climbed the stairs and went up to Alice and Jasper's room. I walked quickly through it. Even though I often resided here, I always felt uncomfortable invading their private rooms. Once I got to the bathroom, surprise, surprise, there was a white folded note taped on the mirror.

_Bella darling, don't be difficult about this, just put it on. Follow the path that we went on last week, we'll be there waiting for you, try to be careful and not trip, _

_Edward_

I stared at the bag in horror. Put it on? There was clothing in this feather-light bag? Impossible. I opened it up and pulled out a dark pink bikini and a white sheer cover-up dress. I blinked. No freaking way. I backed away from it and leaned against the opposite wall, staring it down.

I don't know how long I waited, before I decided that it was for Edward after all. It would just be Edward, and did I really care what I looked like with him? He knew what I looked like, and he was still here. I reluctantly put it on. It was so revealing. I put on the cover-up, and it didn't help a bit. No surprise there. I would get Alice the next time I saw her.

I walked outside, and found the trail that we had walked on the other week and started walking down it, feeling a little ridiculous wearing tennis shoes.

I heard it before I saw it. The water. I pushed past a couple of ferns and came across the biggest pool I'd ever seen. I stopped dead. Of course they had all heard me coming.

Wait a minute, all of them?

Oh no, my face flushed red as I realized I had got it wrong. It wasn't just Edward who was going to see me like this, it was his whole family.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the edge of the pool holding hands, looking more like teenagers than certified parents. Rosalie and Alice were laying out on deck chairs, and Emmett and Jasper were splashing each other ferociously. I didn't see Edward anywhere.

"Where's Edw-"

I was stopped in mid word, as Edward, who was apparently swimming underneath the water, surfaced. The sun glinted off of his skin as he came up, brighter than the others. I watched, dumbstruck as he ran a hand through his red-brown hair. Something felt wrong. I then realized that my lungs were protesting from lack of oxygen. I took a rattling breath. He saw me and smiled a brilliant smile. Light rays bounced off of his shining white teeth.

I thought I might faint.

"Hey Bella." He reached the side of the enormous pool and using his forearms lifted himself easily out of the pool. The water droplets caused the glistening to increase by tenfold.

"Hey," I murmured weakly.

"Whoa, Bella!" Emmett called out from the pool. "Looking good."

I realized I had forgotten about my rather sparse clothing and I flushed more. Edward shot him a glare and muttered something under his breath, as he came over to me. Emmett's face took on a look of horror.

"Sorry Bella, that was rude, I meant to say how perfectly respectable you looked."

He shot Edward a nervous glance.

As Edward reached me, I starred at him incredulously. "What is all of this? Has this always been here?"

"Yes, but it's easy to miss.This has just been the first day we've been able to use it in a while."

He took my hand, his hand was less icy than it usually was, almost warm.

"Come on," he urged me, "try out the pool, it's great."

I leaned back. As little as my cover-up covered, it was better than nothing. I didn't want to take it off.

"Don't worry about it being too cold, it's heated."

Well that explained the warmth to his skin.

"It's not that, I just don't feel like swimming."

"Can you not swim Bella?" Jasper asked kindly from the pool.

"No, I can swim."

"Then why are you embarrassed right now?"

I didn't think it was possible for my face to get any redder.

Edward understood immediately.

"Bella, love, you look perfect," he said, wrapping his strangely tepid arms around me, and leaned in. "I want you to be comfortable, you look great, there's no reason for you to be embarrassed." His breath washed over me enticingly.

"Okay," I murmured softly, my heart having palpitations.

He pulled back and suddenly, my self consciousness came back. I couldn't do it.

"I can't," I whispered.

Strangely, Edward smiled, and then leaned in. The feeling of his lips molding to mine caused me to gasp. A rush of heat burst to my face, and I greedily pulled him closer. I didn't even realize what he was doing until the cover up was whisked over my head. He pulled back. "Now can you come swimming with me?"

I was mad, how dare he use my inability to resist him so frivolously to trick me.

"Sorry love, but you wouldn't have come in other wise." And with that, he gathered me up into his arms and jumped in. I instinctively closed my eyes as the water closed over my eyes. I surfaced at the same time as Edward.

As soon as I got my breath back, I splashed him in the face. "I should be really mad at you right now."

He grinned, and playfully splashed me back. "Oh really," he teased, "and why is that?"

"You took advantage of me in an intoxicated state."

He raised an eyebrow. "Intoxicated?"

"Yes, I'm drunk on you." I waved my hand dismissively. "It's an addiction."

His smile took on a predatory look to it.

"Really?"

"Oh yes," I said, nervously watching his movements, trying to kick myself backward, "it's a real problem."

"A problem, hmm?"

I let out a delighted shriek as he zoomed over to me, crossing the distance between us in mere seconds and caught me in his arms.

When he kissed me this time, it was less calculated, less seductive, but more appealing. It was so open. He was still holding back, I could tell, restraining himself. But he was less controlled and careful than before and I took advantage of that. I pressed myself as close as possible to him. When I thought my lungs would burst, he receded the distance.

As I was gasping in my air, I heard a smothered laugh, and looked up. The rest of the Cullens (I had forgotten they were even there) were staring at Edward and me with amused expressions.

I tried to sink down low in the water, to hide my mortification.

After we spent the day in total bliss, we went back to the house. Edward ran me up the house, so I wouldn't get sick.

"With your luck, your wet hair would give you a cold, or worse, pneumonia."

I snorted in disbelief. "I'm not the delicate."

"Sorry, love," he had said, and picked me up anyway.

So after a refreshing shower, courtesy of Alice's bathroom, I was watching Jasper and Alice fighting while lying on the couch with Edward. He was tracing random patterns on my skin, it was really distracting, and I was completely content.

"Alice," Jasper said firmly standing in front of us, "I absolutely refuse to let you paint the room pink."

"Pink is a universal color," Alice argued, "it's not just for girls anymore; guys don't have to be ashamed to like it."

"Well I don't like it."

"You will once you see it after I'm done," she promised.

"Alice, it's never going to be done for me to see it because you're not painting it."

"Jasper-"

Alice was cut off by a ringing sound.

I looked at my purse, why was my purse ringing?

"I think that's yours Bella?" Jasper told me.

"I don't have a cell phone," I said in confusion.

Edward pulled out a tiny silver phone identical to his. "Surprise love."

"You gave me a phone?"

"Yes," he admitted sheepishly.

"Who could possibly know my number?"

"Well, I gave it to some of your friends and . . . your mother."

I stared at him aghast. "You gave my mother the number for my cell phone, which you gave me without consulting me."

"Yes," he replied, an infuriatingly innocent look on his face.

"You are in trouble man," Jasper told him.

I was sure he could feel my feelings.

I flipped open the phone.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what do you need?"

"Well, Bella, I'm selling the house in Phoenix."

"You are?"

"Yes, we just bought a house in Florida. We're here to stay. So there's no need to keep the old one. I'm just back here to move the stuff to our new home. You never did get all of your stuff, and I wondered if you would want to come to pick out what you want to keep and take it with you back to Forks, since you insist on staying there."

"Sure, I guess, I could come, you're in Phoenix right now right?"

"Yes, would next week give you enough time?"

"I could get a ticket by then, I guess."

"Okay, great," she said chipperly, "I'll see you then, can't wait."

I hung up the phone.

"I guess I'm going to Phoenix."

A/N: I have really high hopes for this story. I hope you like it. Trust me, the next chapter's gonna be really intense. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**9,000 feet up**

**Bella's POV**

So, I was almost to Phoenix. I used to love being here. The sun, the sand, the happy, light atmosphere. The clean, dry air. It was weird, I was almost dreading it. I didn't want any of that stuff without Edward.

I missed him already. I wanted him to come, but Alice repeatedly checked the forecast, and it was supposed to be sunny the whole two days I was supposed to be down here. He was still going to come, he was insistent upon it. How, I don't know, I think he might have wrapped himself up like a mummy if that was what it took. Actually, I think Emmett did suggest that. I had to dissuade him of that notion of course. That was the only way to stop him. Alice helped. I only hoped I didn't hurt his feelings. I told Renee that this could only be for two days. She wanted to extend it to a week, but I put my foot down. I couldn't even fathom seven whole days away from Edward.

I cringed, thinking about my mother. She would undoubtedly want to know about our relationship.

The plane landed, and I went to the luggage claim area for Renee. After I picked up my duffel bag, I waited for her to show up. She promised to be here when the plane arrived. For one hour and thirty minutes I waited for her, before I gave up and called a cab. I took the taxi to my old house. Climbing out of the cab and grabbing my bag I stared at our one story home. I knocked on the door. It felt weird, like I was a stranger, not a member of this home anymore.

The door opened.

"Oh Bella! Oh my gosh honey, I forgot that your plane was coming at four, I'm so sorry."

I stepped into her hug. "It's okay Mom. I forgive your absentmindedness."

Her remorse instantly changed to excitement as we went inside.

"Oh Issie, we have so much to catch up on. I know that you write me occasional emails, but they're hardly personal at all. And honey, I want to know all about that boy of yours, how is he? I just can't wait. The packing will wait, you need to talk and tell me how life has been."

I stared at her. I had forgotten just how enthusiastic and tiring she could be.

"Mom, I'll tell you everything you want to know, but first, would you mind ordering a pizza or something, I'm hungry, I haven't eaten since this morning."

She seemed to remember her parental duties. "Sure thing Issie."

She went into the kitchen to order the pizza.

My cell phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

I smiled at the musical voice.

"Edward, how's it going?"

"Slow."

"For me as well."

"So, why didn't you call me, like you said you would when you arrived? You know how I worry about these things. I had to stay by Jasper just to keep myself calm. I'm hoping there's a perfectly reasonable answer."

"Well . . ." I hedged.

"Yes?"

"I had to take a cab home, because Renee forgot to pick me up," I admitted hesitantly. I waited for the fuse to blow.

"WHAT?"

"Edward, it's really not a big deal," I pleaded, trying to calm him down.

"Of course it's a big deal," he raged. "Do you have any idea of the kind of people that hang around airports just waiting to take advantage of young vulnerable people?"

"Hey, I'm not vulnerable."

"And the cab drivers, the sort of people that drive taxi cabs are . . ." he continued with out pause and then drew off, too angry to finish.

"Are you done," I asked patiently.

"No, but I won't waste any more of our time discussing this. Just promise me that you'll not take any more cabs or hang around public places alone."

I sighed and then decided to placate him. "Of course I promise Edward."

We talked for a few more minutes and then hung up. I glanced over to see what was taking Renee so long and found her watching me with a weird expression on her face.

"Mom, were you listening to my conversation?"

"It's more serious than a crush isn't it?"

"Mom." I sighed. What was I going to do? I knew this was coming.

"He seems pretty overbearing to me."

"That's because you don't know him," I said defensively.

"Bella, I'm just looking out for you, I mean, don't you think you're a little too serious for your first relationship?"

"No, I'm not."

"Bella, you haven't even dated anyone else, why not play the field a little, make sure you have the right one."

"I know Edward's perfect mom, he's the one for me, and I don't have to be with anyone else to know that."

"No one's perfect Issie."

I exhaled in frustration. "I'm going to go start packing, call me when the pizza's here."

I stomped to my room, and grabbed a box.

She just didn't understand. She couldn't understand. How could she? I certainly couldn't tell her that I was his soul mate, and that we were meant to be together, that I was willing to become a vampire so we could be together for eternity. I was sure that would go over really well.

I went through all of my old stuffed animals and books, discarding things I didn't want anymore. All of my old summer clothes, I put in bags to give to goodwill. I wouldn't need them anymore, and Alice had bought me three outfits to wear while I was down here. I wasn't sure why three, but she had that look, so I didn't question her.

"Issie," my mom called out softly. "The pizza's here."

Hearing her timid call, my anger softened. It really wasn't her fault, she was just trying to be a mom.

"Coming."

"Listen Mom, I'm sorry," I started.

"No Issie, I'm sorry, I should trust your judgment on this."

"It's okay Mom, can we just enjoy the rest of this trip, and put it behind us."

She smiled, "Sure thing Issie."

We ate pizza, and put in a movie. We were about halfway through it, when the doorbell rang.

I jumped up from the couch, stumbling and catching myself.

"Careful honey."

"I'm okay," I assured her, and opened the door.

It was Sarah Bishop.

Sarah was a year older than me at my old school. Her golden blonde hair, and perfectly tanned skin made her a perfect model of a sunshine girl. I used to think that no one was prettier than her, that was before I met Rosalie, now Sarah just seemed second rate. I always felt special when I was a little kid whenever she would come over to play with me. But when we got older, those occurrences became rarer and rarer, which was really too bad, because I had the biggest crush on her brother. Nick Bishop was Sarah's older brother, her twin. He was always pleasantly polite to me whenever I went over to see Sarah, but when she stopped seeing me; I stopped having excuses to see him. I hadn't actually talked to him for a couple of years.

"Hey Bella, I heard that you were back for a couple of days."

"Hey," I replied.

"I missed you this year; I didn't realize how good a friend you were to me."

"Yeah, I've missed you too."

I hoped she wouldn't notice my awkwardness.

"Oh, are you busy or something, sorry, I should have called."

She took an uncertain step back.

"No, we're not doing anything important, come inside."

She stayed where she was.

"Well, really, I just wanted to invite you to my party tonight. We're having a pool party. Can you come?"

"Well . . ." I really didn't know, it would probably be weird, and everyone would stare at me. I mean, I'd been gone for a year and I really didn't want to be the center of attention.

"I guess so," I finally said.

"Great," she squealed and gave me a quick hug, "and Nick's going to be there too."

Before I could reply to that, she ducked out the door, leaving me standing there, wondering if I made a mistake.

"Issie," my mom called from the living room, "who was that?"

I shut the door, and sat down on the couch. "Sarah Bishop."

"Oh, she was always such a sweet girl, what did she want?"

"She invited me to go to her pool party. Would you mind if I went? I know that we only have two days, but-"

"Not a bit," she interrupted me, "go right ahead; have fun with your old friends. Who knows, maybe her cute brother will be there." She winked at me.

"Nick is going to be there," I admitted reluctantly.

"Hmm . . . is that the reason you're going?" She asked lightheartedly.

"No," I said appalled, "I didn't even know he was going to be there until after I agreed to go. Plus, I'm with Edward mom, you know that."

The light in her eyes dimmed a little bit, and then brightened. "You know, he hasn't seen you for a while, maybe a year is all it would take. I know you used to like him Issie."

"I don't now," I told her firmly.

"Well, we'll just see what happens."

After the movie, I went to go see if I had a suitable swimsuit from my old clothes. I didn't. Depressed, I picked up my duffel bag, and shuffled through it. Amazingly, I pulled out the pink swimsuit that Alice had given me last week. She must have known.

Well, I thought to myself. This was a good thing, and a bad thing.

I had something to wear tonight. I also had to wear a bikini.

You win some, you lose some.

By the time seven rolled around, I figured it would be safe to go; I wouldn't be the first one there.

Sarah only lived a few houses down from us. The Bishops were pretty well off. Their dad was a plastic surgeon, and their mom was an interior decorator. It was still hot outside, about 80 degrees. I really wouldn't ever get used to this heat again. I wanted the cool protective shell of Forks. The place with green and rain, and Edward. I walked down the sidewalk and came up to their blue, two story house. Their yard was huge, and it seemed more impressive, it was almost as impressive as the Cullen house. I could already hear the music and the noise of people laughing and talking over each other. I went around the back, to where their pool was.

It was already full of kids, splashing and fooling around. There were people standing around the side of the pool dancing or talking. The music was blaring from the deck.

Sarah was there, standing next to a group of girls, all equally tanned and pretty. She spotted me coming in. She shouted, "Come over here Bella."

I started to walk over to her, but as luck would have it, I tripped over a deck chair and went flying forward. A hand caught my shoulder and yanked me back. I slammed back against the person that caught me.

"Whoa there, still clumsy as always I see."

I turned my head, to see the beautiful golden blonde hair, the tan skin that matched Sarah's, and those perfect white teeth, displayed by a mischievous grin.

"Hello Nick."

A/N: So, what do you think? The next chapter will be even better, I promise. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight, or any of it's characters!

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and yes this is ExB.

**Edward's POV**

There must be something wrong; Bella should have called me by now. She wouldn't forget. What if she was in an accident? What if she was hurt? I shouldn't have let her go down there alone. Anything could happen to her, and probably would as accident prone as she is, and I wouldn't be able to stop it. Why did I let her go?

A wave of calm hit me.

"Jasper, I don't need calming down," I growled at him.

He narrowed his eyes. "That's right, but being in the same room as you makes me need to be calmed down. There's nothing wrong. Everything's fine."

"How would you know?" I asked him acidly, "You aren't there."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine then, call her. Be overprotective as always."

He threw up his hands in surrender.

Victoriously, I snatched up the phone I'd been twirling absently on the table. His vote of confidence, sarcastic or not, was all the initiative I needed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Edward, how's it going?"

I calmed down immediately. Where Jasper's emotion control hadn't worked, Bella's fluid, warm tone did the job.

"Slow."

"For me as well."

I couldn't hold back the questions anymore. I didn't think anything was wrong, but I needed to know.

"So, why didn't you call me, like you said you would when you arrived? You know how I worry about these things. I had to stay by Jasper just to keep myself calm. I'm hoping there's a perfectly reasonable answer."

"Well . . ." she hedged.

"Yes?"

"I had to take a cab home, because Renee forgot to pick me up," she admitted hesitantly.

"WHAT?"

"Edward, it's really not a big deal,"

Not a big deal. I pulled the phone away for a second and stared at it incredulously. If she had any idea how dangerous that was.

"Of course it's a big deal," I raged. "Do you have any idea of the kind of people that hang around airports just waiting to take advantage of young vulnerable people?"

"Hey, I'm not vulnerable."

"And the cab drivers, the sort of people that drive taxi cabs are . . ." I drew off, too angry to finish.

"Are you done," she asked.

How could she have put herself on the line like this?

_Edward, do you want to spend all of your time together fighting over your over protectiveness issues?_

I glared at Jasper, even though he was right.

"No, but I won't waste any more of our time discussing this. Just promise me that you'll not take any more cabs or hang around public places alone."

She sighed an exasperated sigh. "Of course I promise Edward."

"Good," I literally sighed in relief.

She laughed melodically into the phone. "You are so easy to please," she teased gently.

I allowed myself a grin. "Well love, all I can say is all I want is your well-being. Oh, and of course your happiness."

"Of course," she said sarcastically. "Like you don't control that too."

"Is it nice to be back home?" I asked, curious of her visit back to the home that she had left for a year.

Once again, my mind reading abilities gave me no help and she surprised me yet again with her candid response.

"But Edward," she chided softly, "this isn't my home."

My brow quirked. "I'm confused."

She laughed openly. "I know, and you shouldn't be, silly vampire, **(A/N: and Renee heard this too, but she just thought it was a weird nickname. She didn't think anything of it) **my home is with you. I'll never wish to be anywhere you're not."

My heart jolted in my chest. "Oh Bella."

"Nope," she warned me, "we're not getting sentimental; we don't have a lot of time."

"Of course we do," I contradicted her. "You have a phone with unlimited minutes."

"Really?" she asked, her tone dripping with surprise. Then she snapped back to sensible Bella. "Well, that was completely unnecessary and probably very expensive. You're lucky I'm not giving this back to you."

"I would never let you give it back to me, it's yours."

She skipped over that like I hadn't spoken. "Of course, it's the thing connecting me to you, so I wouldn't want to give it up quite yet. Regardless, I have to get off here; I need to spend some time with Renee right now."

"Of course, I understand. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, I love you."

My smile deepened. "I love you more than you know, be safe."

I flipped shut the phone. I was already feeling depressed again. The rush from the phone call was wearing off. I was completely and irrevocably in love with her. An addiction for her blood I might have, but ultimately it was her presence I craved the most. And I wasn't afraid to admit it. Not that I could hide it if I wanted to in my family.

**Bella's POV**

"It is you Izzie, I don't believe it."

I took a step back, moving slowly, conscious of the edge of the pool. I didn't want another accident.

"Yeah," I laughed nervously. "I'm back.

He made a slow perusal of me that made me slightly uncomfortable. "I can see that. But, you look different. More . . ."

Sarah walked up to us.

"Oh Bella, I probably should have thought about the fact that you would be here. I would have put away all possible objects of danger."

I tried to muster up smile even though I didn't think I was that clumsy. I looked thoughtfully at the deck chairs. Maybe she was right, but that didn't mean she had to be so blunt.

"I see you ran into Nick."

"Literally," he added, winking at me.

She grinned at me mischievously. "He's even cuter than you thought he was before, isn't he?"

I just stood there, my face turning a bright red.

"What are you talking about Sarah?" Nick asked, looking pleasantly confused.

My eyes pleaded with her to stop.

"Bella had the biggest crush on you when she lived here, right up until she moved away."

He playfully punched my shoulder. "Is that true Bella?"

I mumbled something incoherent.

"I had no idea I was so admired from afar. You should have told me. Bella, who knows, maybe something would have come from it."

I almost choked from disbelief. He almost never had any interaction with me. I hadn't even talked with him in a year or two. Of course, I was a sophomore, and he was a junior.

"Would you like to go out now?" He asked with a straight face.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I burst out into laughter.

His golden contours remained solemn.

"Yeah, go out sometime . . . that's a good one."

"No, I'm serious," he said calmly.

"Of course you're not serious."

"I am."

I searched for any sign that he was joking. I couldn't find any.

"No."

"Because you thought I was joking?" He asked incredulously.

"No, I can't go out with you."

"Why, did you develop a sudden distaste for me in that little hole you moved into?"

"No, I just can't," I insisted, aware of the curious glances that he was attracting.

He smiled at me slowly. "Then you're just shy?"

I shook my head.

"Nervous?"

I shook it again.

"You like girls?" He asked and then winced, as if expecting a yes.

"No, I don't like girls. I like guys."

"Prove it."

"I have a _boyfriend_," I muttered, angrily and then clamped a hand over my mouth.

I never meant to bring that up. Why did I have to say that? Why did I have to rise to the bait? I should have just let it go.

It wasn't like the whole party fell silent, someone turned down the music and the blatant stares appeared. The movies exaggerated that a little bit. However, I could hear whispers now, of interested viewers. Soft giggles were emitted from Sarah's friends.

"_Wow, she must be feeling really desperate to make up a boyfriend."_

"_I know,"_ another giggle, _"like she could get a date, let alone a boyfriend."_

Sarah glanced at them and rolled her eyes to me.

I was shifting uncomfortably away from Nick, who was smiling at me sympathetically.

"You don't have to lie to us," He said kindly.

"I'm not lying," I protested.

"_If he exists, he's probably plain and klutzy just like her."_

I turned to face the vicious commenter. My anger was barely checked. I wasn't about to let them insult Edward. They could say whatever they wanted about me, I could take it, but not about Edward. I didn't care if he cared or not. He didn't deserve being ridiculed because of me.

"He is wonderful," I said icily.

"Oh please," I heard a voice say disgustedly.

"He is the most sweet, caring, and nice person I know."

The girl, who I vaguely remembered went to school with me, sneered. "Well, that's all nice and all if you want a puppy."

"He better than any one of you," I said angrily. "And I don't have to prove it to anyone." I turned and walked out, hearing laughter behind me.

Once I got back to my house, my mom was at the store, buying more packing tape, so I went upstairs. Was he always mocked because he was with me? Probably so, and he would be able to hear it if they did. He didn't deserve to be punished because of me. It wasn't fair to him. Why did he even like me at all?

**Nick's POV**

Izzie was different. There was something about her that was altered. She wasn't the same shy little kid I used to know. I considered this, staring after her, she made quite an exit. It was too bad she lied about having a boyfriend. She didn't have to do that. I knew that she didn't have experience with guys. I could be willing to help her with that. She was more . . . happy, self assured. It was strange.

I grinned as I turned back to Sarah's party. I liked it. I liked her.

A/N: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been forever. I'm sure most of you know how dedicated I've been working on Homebound, so that should explain the delay. Hope you like it.

**Edward's POV**

I was waiting anxiously at the gate terminal at the Port Angeles airport. Bella was coming home. Jasper shot me a dirty look as he started to fidget as much as I was pacing. I shrugged helplessly.

I couldn't help it. My Bella was coming back and in less than 3 minutes, I would get to hold her in my arms once more.

The pacing resumed.

**3 minutes later**

"Bella!" I half shouted as I ran human pace to her. She smiled tiredly as I reached her.

"Hello Edward," she said shyly.

I frowned. Why would she have the least bit of shyness after everything we'd gone through?

I held her shoulders and checked her over. "You look okay, what's wrong?" She just gave me another one of those exhausted smiles.

"Come on," I said quietly, "we'll talk about it in the car."

**Bella's POV**

Last night I hadn't got any sleep at all. I just kept thinking about Edward. He really was too good for me, he deserved so much better than me. He pulled the carrier bag off of my shoulder and slung it over his.

Wrapping an arm around me, he led me out of the airport and into his waiting car. Alice was quiet and staring at me speculatively. She probably had seen something happening in Phoenix. I wouldn't be surprised. What did surprise me was that she hadn't told Edward. I knew he was still uninformed, because if it was the contrary, he would have never waited here for me to return, or limited his phone calls to 3 per night.

He knew something was wrong now though. Inevitably, he would find it out, despite my best efforts.

"Bella sweetie, what's going?" Edward asked me, he eyes flicking over at me from the driver's seat.

"Nothing's wrong Edward." I tried to smile again. He grimaced. Obviously, I wasn't very convincing. I yawned, not having to fake that. "I'm just really tired."

He reached over and massaged the tension out of my shoulders. "Well, as soon as we get home, you're going straight to bed, okay?"

Despite Edward's best efforts, it was another sleepless night. I attempted to fake sleep. Those words continued to roll in my mind long after midnight. How could I drag Edward down to my level? How could I do that to him? I made him worse by association. I was a horrible, selfish person to do that to him. But, I couldn't let him go. I couldn't, but I should.

The next morning, I finally decided to stop trying to sleep and get up. The light from my window irritated me to no end and I could already tell today would only become worse.

I looked around for Edward, only to find that he had gone.

**Alice's POV**

I heard him before I watched him storm into my room at 7 in the morning.

"Edward," I said cautiously, already wary of his unpredictable temper.

"You know something," he growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, giving him a blank look. Focus on each word I say, don't think of anything except the words I'm speaking.

Having to block him was so annoying.

"Ha, I knew it! You're blocking me, you do know something."

I sighed, "Fine, okay? I did have one vision. But I didn't want to tell you because it's about Bella, and it's kind of personal for her."

"Alice," his calm tone was not fooling me for one minute," she hasn't slept for two days. She just kept tossing and turning. Every time she looks at me, she gets this horrified look on her face. This is my problem too. Anything that messes with Bella messes with me."

"Well, I do have to warn you, it's mostly internal what she's dealing with."

An eyebrow rose. "Mostly?"

"Yes, I'm assuming most of it is."

He wasn't deterred. "So what _was_ the catalyst then Alice, hmm?"

"You know she went to Phoenix, right?"

He smiled at me. "Are you trying to drive me to insanity?"

"Right, well . . . she caught up with some old _friends_ of hers," he didn't miss the infliction in my tone, "and they weren't as friendly as they should have been."

"Show me."

I closed my eyes and pulled up the vision form my memory.

_A girl laughed as Bella extracted herself from a boy with golden blond hair. "Oh Bella, I probably should have thought about the fact that you would be here. I would have put away all possible objects of danger."_

_Bella tried to cover her hurt at the comment._

"_I see you ran into Nick."_

"_Literally," he added, winking at her. _

"_He's even cuter than you thought he was before, isn't he?"_

_She blushed deeply._

"_What are you talking about Sarah?" Bella looked horrified and mortified at the same time. _

"_Bella had the biggest crush on you when she lived here, right up until she moved away."_

"_Is that true Bella?"_

"_I had no idea I was so admired from afar. You should have told me. Bella, who knows, maybe something would have come from it."_

_She acted shocked, appalled._

"_Would you like to go out now?" He asked. _

_Bella burst into laughter._

"_Yeah, go out sometime . . . that's a good one."_

"_No, I'm serious," he said calmly._

"_Of course you're not serious."_

"_I am."_

"_No."_

"_Because you thought I was joking?" He asked incredulously._

"_No, I can't go out with you."_

"_Why, did you develop a sudden distaste for me in that little hole you moved into?"_

"_No, I just can't."_

_He smiled slowly. "Then you're just shy?" _

_She shook my head._

"_Nervous?"_

_She shook it again._

"_You like girls?" He asked._

"_No, I don't like girls. I like guys."_

"_Prove it."_

"_I have a boyfriend," she muttered, angrily and then clamped a hand over her mouth. _

_The words of some of the girls were audibly whispering._

"_Wow, she must be feeling really desperate to make up a boyfriend."_

"_I know," another giggle, "like she could get a date, let alone a boyfriend."_

"_You don't have to lie to us," the boy said to her kindly._

Edward's eyes darkened nominally.

"Who is this boy?"

"Well gee Edward, I don't exactly get a biography with each vision," I retorted sarcastically.

"He wants her."

"I know."

"She used to like him."

"She didn't look too uncertain to me when she turned him down."

"What could she possibly be upset about then?"

"I don't think it's that Edward," I murmured, "she's probably just feeling self conscious, after all, the exchange probably lowered her self esteem."

He strode over to the door and then turned back.

"Go shopping Alice."

My eyes widened with incredulity.

"What?"

"Seriously. Take Bella; get her whatever she'll need for an extended summer vacation. And when I say summer, I mean summer."

I smiled and he met me with a grin.

"Do whatever you usually do; I'm sure you can see it by now."

I smiled evilly, I had seen it. "Gotcha."

Edward left, probably to go warn-I mean tell Bella that I was coming sometime soon.

Jasper walked in as I was getting ready.

"Hello Alice, to what do I owe your extreme happiness today?"

I giggled, "The same thing that will require the credit card in your pocket."

He regarded me suspiciously. "Which one."

"Oh, you know which one, honey."

Grimacing, he flipped me the clear, plastic disk.

**Bella's POV**

We were all eating dinner together. Well, actually Charlie and I were eating, Edward was faking it beautifully. I sighed, he did everything beautifully. He shot me a glance in curiosity. Poor Edward, I felt sorry for him. If he was with someone else, they wouldn't frustrate him. He would be able to read her mind.

"So Charlie, are you taking Bella on a vacation somewhere this summer?"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, I don't have any plans to go on vacation. Usually, I work throughout the summer regularly."

He shot me an apologetic look. I could tell he was feeling guilty that he was 'neglecting me.' I shrugged. It was no big deal to me. I didn't want to go somewhere without Edward.

"Well Charlie, my family is taking a vacation to New Mexico, and they extended the invitation to Bella." He took one of my hands. "We would love it if you would come." What was Edward doing?

"New Mexico, huh? How long were you planning on staying there?"

I started to open my mouth, but closed it as Edward shot me a glance. Where was he going with this?"

"Two weeks."

"Well Bella," Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, "if you want to go, you can. I felt bad about not being able to take you myself."

I felt trapped. On the one hand, I would love to go off with Edward and his family for two weeks with no secrets, no hiding. But on the other hand, I knew that the Cullens couldn't actually go to sunny New Mexico. So I wondered what was up. Maybe there was trouble. That would be just like me to bring disaster upon the whole family. Oh well, I'd better just agree to it, there's probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this.

**Four days later**

There couldn't possibly be a logical explanation for this. We took a night flight out and would be arriving in California at 9 p.m. Alice had taken me shopping and successfully deterred all of my questions. Edward had been just as proficient. What the Cullens were planning to do in California, I had no idea. It was sunny all the time. All I could get from Edward was that we were in fact going to California, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and myself. Charlie was unaware of the fact that Carlisle and Esme had opted to stay home from this trip.

As we were landing, I heard the flight attendant say something over the intercom. My head jerked up, my red, dry eyes widening. No . . . that couldn't be right. I looked over to Edward, he was watching me intently. I closed my eyes. He wouldn't have . . .

"Welcome back to Phoenix Bella," he said to me softly.

A/N: Okay, so review and tell me what you thought. I can say Edward is going to have an awful fun time meeting Nick! Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Thank you all so much for reviewing. I tried to make this one a little longer. Hope you like it!

**Bella's POV**

Edward was driving the rented car down the Wynburg Ave. to the Pavilion Hotel. It was one of the classiest hotels in Phoenix and I was appalled he was going to spend that much money on a hotel. I couldn't imagine even paying that much for a house, let alone a three day stay in a hotel.

"Edward, why are we here again?" I asked him impetuously. I usually wasn't rude to Edward, but I didn't want to accidentally run into any of my old 'friends' again. That would be odd, especially Nick or Sarah.

"Bella, I told," he replied, casually keeping one hand on the wheel (I hated it when he did that) "you're going to miss being here, and I thought that before we left for our actual trip, we could visit here one more time."

"But Edward, the same problems are still here," I argued pointlessly, "it's sunny, you will be outed in a minute if you walk outside."

That got me a chuckle. "Look outside, do you see the sun?"

My gaze flickered over to the window. The usually brilliant sun was shielded by heavy cloud cover.

"Oh."

"Yes, it's supposed to be cloudy all weekend. Alice checked the forecast."

"Well, if Alice checked the forecast," I mused.

"See, no problem at all."

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had told us that they would be arriving at the hotel later, in a different car. They had said that they had some things to care of. I wondered what business they could possibly have to take care of in Arizona. It wasn't like they ever went here.

"So where did they go?" I asked Edward, knowing he would know who I meant.

"Oh, um," it seemed to throw him for a loop, "they, uh, had to take care of some things," he finished evasively.

"Sure," I said unimpressed, "things to do, huh?"

"Oh look," his gorgeous golden eyes alighted on the marble columns of the building, "we're here."

"Edward," I said in a warning tone.

"Bella, we need to check in, we want to have fun as soon as possible."

I must have still looked doubtful, because he sighed and got out of the car. I watched wordlessly as he rounded the side of the car and opened my door. Unbuckling my seat belt, he effortlessly lifted me out of the car.

"Edward, what are you—"

I was silenced as his icy lips crushed mine. Forgetting why I was even irritated at him in the first place, I threw myself into the embrace, tangling my fingers in his hair.

He withdrew slowly, giving me opportunity to breathe in, gasping for air. The rush made my head light and the ground swirl dizzily.

"Ahem."

Slowly, my gaze focused on the doorman, smirking slightly at us from the revolving door. My mind took in the surroundings. I couldn't believe Edward just did that.

"Edward! Let me go, we're in public!"

"I know that, but you didn't seem to a minute ago."

The crooked grin on his face only made my face burn more heatedly.

"Ah, I'm sorry Bella, I just couldn't resist." He reached over and unlocked the trunk, a bellman unloaded the luggage.

"Let's just get inside before we make more of a spectacle of ourselves," I muttered, still self conscious of the doorman's watch.

"Shall we then?" He gestured grandly with his arm toward the gigantic hotel.

Unable to help myself, I giggled at Edward's flamboyant motions.

His eyes softened marginally, making his appearance all the more enticing.

"Bella, it's been a while since you've laughed like that."

Uncomfortably, I looked away. The reason that I hadn't been happy hadn't changed, but it certainly wasn't Edward's fault. It wasn't Edward doing anything to me, it was me stunting Edward. I was the one at fault.

We walked inside and went up to the check-in counter.

A receptionist clerk was at the bar and when she looked up at us, she did a double take at Edward.

Her smile became more pronounced and she flipped her hair flirtatiously.

"Hello, welcome to the Pavilion, are you here to check in?"

Edward grimaced slightly and wrapped an arm around my stomach.

"Yes, we have rooms reserved for Cullen."

She typed on the computer and pulled out some electronic keys.

"Yes, here we are, you are on the eighteenth floor, rooms 210, 211, and 212. I'll just need your credit card."

He handed her his card and while she was punching in the numbers she glanced at me in distaste.

"I have to say, your little sister is soo cute." She smiled coyly at Edward.

"I'm not his sister," I said in an annoyed tone. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him, but I couldn't help the angry jealousy running through me at her appreciative glances.

She simpered at me. "Cousin then?"

Edward rolled his eyes and dropped a light kiss on the top of my head, squeezing me to him slightly. "_Definitely_ not related."

Her disappointment sharpened her words, and she finished quicker than I'm sure she normally did, her fingers flying across the keys.

"Okay, we're all set, enjoy your stay," she murmured staring at Edward longingly and giving me one more distasteful glare.

We walked into room 211, the bellhop following us in with his little golden trolley. He set our luggage down by the door and Edward tipped him before he left. My eyes bugged out at the money that was laid in that white-gloved hand.

"So," Edward said, shutting the door and locking it, "you aren't excited about this?"

I eyed him suspiciously. Where was he going with this?

"Why?"

He gave me his most innocent look.

"I only want you to have fun Bella. That's what's most important to me, having you happy."

"Oh Edward," I sighed, he was just making me feel all the more guilty.

He took sure, steady steps toward me.

"And I get this sinking suspicion that you're not happy. Why is that Bella?"

I stared helplessly into his burning eyes.

"Um . . ."

He slipped one hand under my neck, tilting my head up to his.

"Can you explain that to me?"

His sweet, cool breath hit my face softly as he spoke. I breathed in the delicious scent.

"I, uh . . ."

"You what, Bella?" His lips gently met mine, barely touching.

That was all I could take, I pulled his face all the way down to mine, initiating the kiss this time.

"Whoa Bella, slow down, remember the boundaries," he murmured lowly.

"What boundaries?" I questioned breathlessly. Who knew, this could be one of the last times I could push the stupid boundaries with Edward. I drove that painful thought from my mind and concentrated the center of my universe.

Deepening the kiss, I tried to take control, and surprisingly, he let me. I pushed him back until he hit the wall.

I must have been so caught up that I didn't notice the door until the laughter filled the room. Snatching myself away from him, I whirled around to see the rest of the Cullen family, staring at us with amused glances.

Groaning, I dropped down on the soft cotton bed. I covered my face in my hands.

"Does our every private moment have to turn into a public display of affection?" I moaned through my hands. I felt the bed shift slightly as someone sat down beside of me.

"But they're so amusing Bella. And I have to tell you sis, you just honestly have always struck me as reserved. So it's awfully surprising to see you basically attacking poor, defenseless, inexperienced Edward over here."

"Shut up Emmett," I said, closing my eyes.

"Seriously," he continued, not deterred by my humiliation, "you might want to take things slow with him, after all—"

Edward's warning growl cut him off.

"So Alice?" Edward shot her a questioning glance.

"All set," she replied, looking at me briefly.

"Good." Then he proceeded to talk to her quickly in vampire speed. She replied him equally fast. What was going on? What was he hiding?

"Okay," Edward said, obviously satisfied with whatever Alice had done. "Bella, are you ready to go dancing?"

I gave him an incredulous look. "Edward, I am _never_ ready to go dancing."

"Hmm, well, I guess some things will never change. Oh well, Alice is picking out something nice for you to wear tonight, we're going clubbing."

"Cl-clubbing?" I asked in a frightened voice.

"Oh come on Bella," Emmett teased, "don't tell me you've lived in a big city like Phoenix for most of your life and never went clubbing."

"C'mon," I said, turning to Edward's beautiful face, pleading with him, "you wouldn't really make me go if I didn't want to would you?"

"You won't know whether you'll like it or not until you try it, so humor me."

I felt my hopes being dashed.

Alice daintily grasped my wrist and hauled me into the bathroom.

"Don't worry guys; we'll only be a few hours."

"Hours?!?" I said, aghast.

Then the door swung shut, leaving me Alice's virtual prisoner.

**7:00, 4 hours later**

**Bella's POV**

"So, wow," I said, trying to not be a spoilsport, "the Oasis. This is like, really pricey, right guys?"

"Money is not an issue, Bella," Jasper said reassuringly. Unfortunately, it wasn't reassuring to me. I was grasping at anything to not have to take off this coat I had insisted on wearing, despite the eighty degree weather. Alice had agreed reluctantly, admitting it would enhance my entrance, whatever that meant. I didn't really care what she was talking about as long as I got to cover myself up for another couple of minutes.

Rosalie obviously had no inhibitions about her ensemble, that was for sure. She was wearing a daring black dress. It was a halter top, but in the back, it dipped low and tied with a single string at the neck. It stopped short, about mid-thigh. It also was low cut in the front. I shuddered, imagining Alice forcing me into something like that. Rosalie's gorgeous blond hair was straightened stick straight, and tucked partially behind her ears, leaving it looking sultry and messy. (**Picture in profile**)

Alice was wearing a stunning golden dress. It shimmered under the street lights. It was a spaghetti strap dress that was cut a couple of inches above the knees. It managed to make Alice look slightly taller and very chic. Of course, the height advance could possibly be attributed to the three inch brown heels she was wearing. How she walked in those things with the grace she did was unfathomable to me. Her hair was left down, spiking out in all directions. The black of her hair contrasted wonderfully with the golden sheen of her dress. (**Picture in profile**)

So I sat there, unable to keep my esteem from being shot down. Obviously I was not even in the same realm as those two. They literally shone, and it wasn't the lights illuminating their skin either. I clutched my black coat closer to me.

Edward pulled the car to a stop in front of the building, and got out, coming around to open the door for me. His black, button-down shirt only enhanced his striking features.

I took his hand reluctantly and got out, conscientious of holding together the sides of the coat.

We walked toward the line and Edward casually put an arm around my shoulders.

"You're going to have to take the coat off sometime Bella."

I grimaced and attempted to ignore his comment.

We started walking ahead of the line.

"Hey, wait a minute," I protested, "the line's back there."

Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Bella, do you really think that we're _back of the line people_?"

She sauntered up to the clip board guy and whispered a few words to him. Smiling and nodding, he unclicked the rope and let us in.

Great, I had at least planned on an hour wait outside.

Inside it was hot and packed. People were out on the crowded dance floor, and standing around mingling. Edward propelled me forward, catching me the one time I tripped on those ridiculous heels Alice had insisted topped off the outfit. They only had two straps, one over the top of my foot, and one across my ankle. I was seeing a walking cast in my future. I only hoped Edward was in for a night of holding on tight.

"Do you want something to drink Bella?"

"Sure," I murmured, trying to grow acclimated to the blaring music, thumping beats, and wildly flashing lights.

"Okay, I'll be right back, stay here."

I nodded. As he left, I shifted uncomfortably, careful to keep my feet planted soundly. I wasn't going to take a step in those heels unassisted.

I saw something in the crowd and strained to look closer. Oh no, it wasn't . . . it was.

"Time to take off your coat Bella," Alice chirped happily, holding out her hand.

I was distracted, trying to keep an eye on them.

"What?"

"Your coat, take it off."

It was getting hot in here, (no reference to a song intended) and I supposed there was no use hiding my inadequacies any more. I hesitantly conceded. I had lost sight of them. That could only be good, right?

**Edward's POV**

"No Emmett! I'm not going to get her an apple martini. I'm not giving her alcohol of any kind."

"Oh come on Eddy, it's not like I'm asking you to give her vodka or anything," he paused speculatively. "You wouldn't give her vodka, would you?"

"No."

Emmett was really getting on my nerves. I had plans for tonight, and none of them involved an intoxicated Bella.

I picked up her water, and turned around to head back. The glass slipped from my fingers and would have shattered if not for Jasper's smooth catch, swiftly putting it back in my hand.

"What's wrong Eddy?" Emmett asked, and then he turned to look in my direction of sight. "Oh, I see." He was smirking now. Any other time, I probably would have smacked him, but I was . . . distracted.

Alice must have gotten a hold of Bella's coat because it wasn't in sight. What was in sight was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. She was exquisite. Her dark hair was left down in waves, sliding over her shoulders. She was wearing a silver and black dress that layered, alternating silver and black lace. Her expanse of shoulders were displayed my tiny black ribbons of fabric. And her long legs were only accentuated by the short cut and slender black shoes.(**Picture in profile**) Had she really managed to stay upright in those things?

A hand clapped down on my shoulder.

"It looks like you have competition there Eddy."

"What?"

Emmett nodded back to Bella and I saw _that boy_ from the vision walk up to her.

"So," Jasper drawled, "that must be Nick."

A/N: Please review and tell me how you liked it. I tried really hard with this one. The pictures of their outfits are on my profile. I should be able to update a little sooner next time. Once again, sorry about the wait!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Officially, its summer vacation and I'm so excited. Mainly, I'm excited because I can update my fan fictions more frequently. It was pretty awful, me never getting to write, or having the time. But now I can, so expect more frequent updates, starting now!

**Bella's POV**

I stopped talking as Alice began to smile broadly.

"What Alice?" I asked her, looking around.

She didn't answer, but kept her Cheshire grin firmly in place. This could not be a good thing.

"You'd better just tell me I'll find out eventually."

As I was scanning the room, I caught sight of Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Edward had the oddest expression on his face. Then the strangest thing happened. The glass slipped from his hand and would have undoubtedly broken if it hadn't been for Jasper's quick reflexes. He smoothly handed the glass back to Edward.

Why would Edward drop anything?

The clumsy role generally went to me. What could have caused him to drop anything? Edward was never clumsy.

Then I saw where his eyes were directed. They were locked onto me. He was staring at me.

"He's stunned by you, you know," Rosalie murmured near my ear.

"He's what? I mean, no, I'm sure he was just, ah, just shocked by what I'm wearing. Yeah, he was just surprised that I was wearing something like this."

Alice just shook her head and muttered something about 'oblivious.'

Obviously Alice just didn't understand. Edward was just too perfect, too beautiful, and too good for me. There was simply no way someone as wonderful as him could be phased by someone like me. Don't get me wrong, the dress was gorgeous, but I just couldn't pull it off.

I turned to say something to Alice when I felt a warm hand on my bare shoulder. I jumped nervously. The hand didn't bother me. The fact that the hand was warm did.

I whirled around.

"Nick? What are you doing here?"

"I think the question is, what are you doing here?"

He grinned mischievously and swept me up into a tight hug, his arms enveloping me. I heard a low sound. At first I thought it was the music. I finally broke away from Nick's embrace and realized it wasn't the music. It was Edward.

Nick was staring at Edward impatiently.

"If you could just move along buddy, my girl here and I," he emphasized the word girl and slung an arm around my shoulders, "really have a ton of catching up to do."

Edward's already tense face became more controlled as he clenched his jaw.

"Nick—" I started to say, and moved away slightly, trying to disengage his arm.

"No, Bella, it's fine, I'll handle this."

Nick looked quizzically from me to Edward.

"Izzie, you know this guy?"

"I would certainly say so," Edward said, calmer now and gently pulled me to him. "She is my girlfriend after all."

I heard a choking, sputtering sound. Sarah stepped out from behind a couple of people and wiped off her mouth.

"You are . . . wait. You and him?" She pointed an unsteady finger at Edward.

"Sarah," I said quietly, "I did tell you I had a boyfriend."

She assessed him thoroughly, her growing enthusiasm showing on her face. As if Edward didn't have enough admirers . . .

"Hello," Edward said politely to Sarah. He extended his hand out to her. She took it a little too eagerly in my opinion.

"I'm Bella's best friend from Phoenix, Sarah Bishop."

"Edward Cullen, these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie, and my brothers, Emmett and Jasper."

Sarah took in Emmett and Jasper briefly, but her gaze remained focused on Edward. I recognized that look. She had zeroed in on her target, my boyfriend. Nick was looking more than a little uncomfortable now, but Sarah still seemed perfectly at ease. Edward was still staring him down, pinning him with a glare.

Sarah took that in. "Oh, this is Nick, my brother." She elbowed me in the ribs, not too gently and gave me a conspicuous wink.

"Bella, your water." He handed me the crystal glass.

Sarah snickered. "Are you sure it's a good idea to give Bella glass?"

**Sarah's POV**

The humor left his face. Whoops, better backtrack.

I laughed slightly high pitched.

"You know how our Bella is."

A tight smile emerged on his face. "Yes."

He was so hot. How on earth had Bella managed to catch one like this? A year ago she couldn't even stay in the same room as my brother without blushing furiously and tripping over something. If that was the way she acted around this guy then I was surprised he wasn't dead already from her klutziness.

His messy red brown hair and toned body . . . I wouldn't be surprised if he was a model. He was certainly perfect enough to be. Now Bella on the other hand, she stuck out like a sore thumb around this beautiful specimen of a guy. The other two guys were hot too, but this one was mine. Bella wouldn't stand a chance against me.

A slight frown plagued the gorgeous one's (Edward, wasn't it?) face. He held Bella a little tighter to him. Soon it would be me that those arms would be holding. I sighed.

Now he was observing me even more critically. Maybe it wouldn't be as easy as I thought. For some reason he seemed to actually tolerate her being around him. Hmm . . . I guess it wouldn't hurt to be extra careful.

"So, how long are you going to be in Phoenix Bella?"

"Oh, um, a week I think—"

"Two days," Edward broke in smoothly.

W.O.W. even his voice was gorgeous and perfect, just like him.

"Oh, you guys must come to the fair with us tomorrow."

Bella looked questioningly at Edward. Geez, did she not have a mind of her own? Was she too much of a wimp to even make a decision for herself. I could be way better for this guy; he wouldn't have to make my decisions for me.

The short girl in the gold dress stepped in front of Edward and Bella, blocking my view from Edward's gorgeous appearance. How many ways could you spell perfect?

"We'd love too. Will it be open at night, with lights and everything?"

I nodded at the midget. She was obviously one of those hanger-on sisters. I wouldn't be having her around when Edward and I were an item. That was for sure.

"Okay, would you like to go during the night then?"

The family nodded their heads empathetically.

Poor Bella just looked confused. Well, ignorant people often were confused. Poor girl, would she ever figure out how to run her own life?

"We'll be going then, see you later guys, tomorrow, at seven at the Mayfield Park place. Come on Nick, let's go," I said to my idiot brother, who was too busy drooling over that wisp of a girl to realize I was trying to make an exit. They all waved good-bye except for Edward, who was suddenly staring coldly at Nick. He really needed to stop being so obvious.

Finally, he got the message and stumbled along beside me. Honestly, men . . . could they accomplish nothing on their own? I bet Edward Cullen could accomplish an awful lot . . .

Getting into the passenger seat of Nick's Camaro, I slammed the door shut.

"Nick, I never thought I would need your help with a man, but I need it," I admitted to him sourly as he grinned at me and floored the gas pedal.

"What kind of help are we talking?"

"You need to seduce Bella away from her latest man candy."

He gave me a knowing look. "Got a sweet tooth sis?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nick, are you gonna do it or not?"

"As if; Bella is hot now, 'course I'm in. It'll be easy; after all, she did want me for all of those years."

"You knew?"

He shrugged. "Of course I knew, but she was a loser then."

I laughed along with him as we toasted mentally to the mutual benefits of my ingenious plan.

**Edward's POV**

"I can't believe she fell asleep," Emmett said, chuckling as I eased out of the car, a soundly sleeping Bella in my arms. We had made it back to the hotel. It was about 2 a.m.

"Shh," I admonished him quietly, "don't wake her up, she hasn't been able to sleep lately. I was really starting to get worried. I thought I might have to have Carlisle give her some sleeping pills or something."

I looked back down at her, my perfect companion. She looked so peaceful when she slept. It wasn't often that I saw her look so comfortable and unworried. I hated myself for the fact that I couldn't give her more peace in her life, only adding to the turmoil.

Her brown hair had slipped across her face, and I lovingly brushed it off, over her shoulder as we rode the elevator up to our floor.

"So, only two days?" Alice commented casually, as the elevator ascended.

"Yes," I replied tightly.

"What's with the change in plans?"

"I can only handle so much Alice. And I know my limits. Nick Bishop was pushing mine to the limits. He's peskier than I anticipated."

Rosalie snorted. "So basically that means that you were so jealous, you couldn't stand listening to anyone else think about your precious moments angel."

I shot her a look. "Without the nasty sarcasm, basically, yes."

Jasper sighed. "Honestly, I'm pretty glad that you cut down the visit. I don't like all of these people around constantly. I hate having to be on my guard. And _your_ emotions are enough to drive anyone to insanity. No offense."

After parting with my family, we all went into our separate rooms. Bella would probably have a fit when she realized that this whole room was just for her. I smiled brightly at the thought. She never did care about herself; she was the most unselfish person I knew, even if she was unreasonable sometimes.

It was then that I was faced with an enormous predicament. I stood there for thirty seconds, panicking slightly. Then a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

_Edward, it's me, toss me her bag and I'll take her._

Gratefully, I handed Bella to Alice and she disappeared with her into the bathroom. Seconds later, Alice emerged with a pajamafied Bella. That was one situation I did not want to be in again. If I could have blushed, I would have.

"Thank you Alice, I owe you one."

"Don't worry, I'll keep track."

**A/N: Thanks for staying with this one guys. Something cool's gonna happen real soon, so stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously in Phoenix:**

"_You are . . . wait. You and him?" She pointed an unsteady finger at Edward._

"_Sarah," I said quietly, "I did tell you I had a boyfriend." _

_She assessed him thoroughly, her growing enthusiasm showing on her face. As if Edward didn't have enough admirers . . ._

_Sarah took in Emmett and Jasper briefly, but her gaze remained focused on Edward. I recognized that look. She had zeroed in on her target, my boyfriend._

"_Oh, you guys must come to the fair with us tomorrow." _

"_We'll be going then, see you later guys, tomorrow, at seven at the Mayfield Park place."_

A/N: Hey, remember how I said more frequent updates? Well, I wrote out the entire story and left my little notebook in the back pocket of my jeans. My mother, the wonderful woman that she is, washed my jeans. Yeah. So, needless to say, I was a little down, considering that I finished the story and everything. So, it's taken me a little while to, uh, recuperate from my loss. Sorry.

By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Meredith. I finally updated!

**Bella's POV**

"There is no way."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

Edward scowled at Alice.

"I refuse to ride that, never in a million years."

"Edward, if you don't get on that carousel, I swear . . ." she trailed off threateningly. She changed tracks. "Look, do it for Bella, she really wants to, don't you Bella?"

"Umm, actually, I'm okay."

"She's just being modest. While we're in line, what horse do you want? I'm getting the black one with the mint green bridle. It's so cute!"

"No." The word was gritted out.

"Edward, do we need to talk a little about security again, personal security? Like, for instance, let's say there was this one guy, and he was a little _insecure_ about his, uh, companion. His companion totally loved him, but he was too _insecure_ to see it. Then this other guy—"

"I like the white ones, what do you think Bella."

Startled, I chanced a glance at Alice who was smirking.

"Uh, white works."

Riding the carousel wasn't quite the traumatic experience Edward believed it to be, but I can't really say that he enjoyed it.

After all the spinning, I was more than a little disoriented. Only Edward's steadying arm kept me vertical. I looked up to thank him and caught his frown. It was tiny, but enough to know he was irritated about something.

"What is it?" I murmured quietly.

He glanced at me in shock.

"I shouldn't even be surprised anymore." He shook his head ruefully. "I can't hide anything from you. Do you see those policemen over there?"

I nodded, spotting the two cops standing twenty yards away . . . staring at . . . us?

"Umm . . ."

He gave a short laugh.

"They believe we're part of a crime syndicate that's been sweeping this part of Phoenix. They think we're involved in the drug part of the syndicate."

"Why would they even jump to those conclusions?" I asked in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised how many people are naturally wary of us. They try to find answers that satisfy that fear. In this case, it looks like we're going to be drug dealers. Also, our physical appearances don't help our case in the slightest."

Silently, I took in their pale skin and the shadows under their eyes.

Emmett knocked his fist into Jasper's outstretched one.

"Alright! This is a new one. My jeep verses your Xbox says that they stop us and question us tonight."

Jasper sent a look to Alice and then smiled.

"You're on."

Then, Nick found us.

He was a little out of breath and looked upset before catching sight of us.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as soon as he reached us.

"Course it is Izzie, I was just worried I wouldn't find you guys in time. This place is crazy."

The corners of Edward's mouth pulled down slightly. So Nick was lying. Hmm, why would he lie about that?

"No problem," Emmett said, friendly, clapping a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah," he seemed a little uncomfortable under Emmett's scrutinizing gaze, "Sarah'll be here in a minute. In the meantime, what do you want to do?"

"Ferris wheel?" Alice shot a hopeful look at Jasper.

He gave an acquiescing nod.

"Great." A huge smile lit up her face.

"Rose?"

In response, Rosalie took Emmett's arm and started hauling him off, not ungracefully, to the line for the Ferris wheel, trailing after Alice and Jasper.

Great ploy guys, I grumbled to myself as I felt the desertion as soon as they left.

Sensing my tension, Edward began tracing light touches on my hand.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I snapped out of the daze Edward's touch had put me in. "I'm sorry, what?"

Nick grinned at me. "I was just asking you what you wanted to do."

"Oh. Uh, I don't know really what other rides they have here."

"Let's check that out then."

So obviously, he was going to follow us around all night just because of Edward. And that was the truth. He wouldn't even be interested in me at all if it wasn't for the fact that Edward was with me. Nick was a naturally competitive person. He wanted to win at all costs, I knew that about him. And Edward was just another contender. He didn't really care what he was going after as long as he got it.

After observing a few thrill rides, we ran into Sarah.

"Hey Nick, hey Izzie. _Hello_ Edward."

She laid one perfectly manicured finger on Edward's chest.

"Are you having fun tonight?"

He leaned down and gave me a feather-light kiss.

"We're enjoying ourselves."

Her seductive smile took on a slight grimace.

"Oh, look, the tilt-a-whirl's line is really short. Do you want to go on it with me Edward? I always get afraid unless I have someone to hold onto. You know, someone who I know will keep me really safe." She stared at him in a pleading way.

"Yeah," Nick broke in, "and Bella could ride with me."

"That's fine with me."

Edward turned swiftly and shot me a confused and hurt look.

I shrugged as if to say, 'what could I do?'

In reality, this would be a start to the breaking of our relationship.

I made the decision.

So, Sarah wasn't exactly my prime choice for him, but since he had the whole weak person addiction, her gimmick about needing to be kept safe would fit right along in that.

"Of course," Edward conceded, slight irritation marring his perfect tone.

Sarah giggled and ran her hand over his forearm.

"You know, your voice is soo sexy. Did you live somewhere else to get that accent?"

"No, I'm from Illinois," he answered briefly.

"Whatever, it's still sexy."

I ground my teeth together as Nick helped me into the metal seat. It was none of my concern how females reacted to him. In any case, I should be encouraging this. It would be in his best interest for me to start distancing myself now. I had made my decision. I shouldn't even be allowed to be jealous.

The ride was even more disorienting than the carousel, and by the time I got off, my head was spinning in circles. Motion oriented rides should be outlawed for klutzes. I stumbled down the rickety stairs leading off the platform.

Nick wrapped an arm around me to help me.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward's worried voice sounded in my ear.

"Fine, I'm just a little dizzy." I waved off his concern. He should be dealing with Sarah right now anyway, not me.

As if she heard my thoughts, Sarah fake stumbled.

"Oh wow! I think I'm dizzy too! I can't even see straight."

The gentleman in Edward kicked in and he turned away.

Nick and I made it over to a bench and I collapsed gratefully.

"Wow Bella! That was one of the easier rides. You must get motion sickness or something," Nick commented as I put my head between my knees. "I've never seen anyone affected by a Tilt-a-Whirl before. I mean," he amended briefly, "you know except for a couple people throwing up."

"There was this one kid who drank this huge slurpee just before—"

My stomach lurched.

"No more stories about sickness," I quickly put in.

"You know," Sarah put in, still standing near Edward, "Bella, you and Nick should just go around together. He gets sick on spinning rides too."

"I do—oh, yeah," he added quickly, "really sick."

"And that way," she continued on through his blunder, "Edward and I can go on the faster ones. You seem like a speed kind of guy Edward."

Jealousy gripped me as I saw just how compatible they'd be. She even liked speed.

"Actually—" Edward began, but I cut him off.

"Yes, that would be grea—"

"Oh guys, finally! We thought you'd vacated the premises." The rest of the Cullen family was back.

"Bella and I have to go to the bathroom," Alice announced lightly, grasping my elbow and starting to tug me away. She sent a significant glance at Edward who nodded, brightening immediately.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do."

Sometimes you just can't argue with Alice. I let her pull me into the nearest restroom. She checked all of the stalls and then locked the outside door.

"Um, Alice? I don't think that you can do that."

She shrugged that away.

"Now Bella, could you please tell me why I just had a vision of you agreeing to send Edward off on his own with that witch? I mean, please explain to me what possessed you to do that. Do you want to torture him, because you're succeeding."

"Alice, you don't understand—"

"What, that you're trying to shove Edward off on Sarah?" She glanced at me knowingly. "I think I understand everything and it's not going to work."

"But Alice, it would be better for him if I—"

"Bella, I've been wracking my mind trying to figure out how to snap you out of this self loathing thing you've got going on."

I opened my mouth to object, but her finger silenced me.

"Nope, no interruptions."

My mouth closed.

"So as I said, I've been trying to find a successful approach to dissolving this inadequacy you feel about yourself. Bella," she grasped my by the shoulders, "you are a pretty, charismatic, sweet person. My brother loves you. _Loves you_. He has a life now. He's changed for the better because of you. He would not be happy with anyone else but you."

I snorted in disbelief.

"There you go again Bella." She shook her head in silent admonishment. "You are a precious gift to my brother. He understands that, why can't you?"

"Because he's deluded," I muttered to myself.

"See, you constantly degrade yourself." Her hands fidgeted in exasperation.

"Alice, he could do so much better."

"So you think he would be happier with someone who was hypothetically 'better' than you, correct?"

I nodded. She finally got it.

"Well that's a rather moot point isn't it Bella?"

I frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella," she spoke like she was talking to a child, "Edward doesn't want anyone but you. If you left him, he would stay alone for the rest of his existence. He doesn't want an upgrade. He would never ever be tempted to go for someone better, because in his eyes, you are the very best and there could be no one better. If you leave him to help him, it will only make him miserable, it will only hurt him."

I blanched at the word hurt. I would never hurt him.

But could it be true?

Would he really not be happy with anyone else?

I shook my head. I was an idiot. I couldn't imagine him wanting me with the same intensity I wanted him. He was perfect, I was . . . me.

Alice growled in frustration.

"Bella, just look," she flipped open the lock and opened the door. "Does he look happy right now?"

I peered across the crowd of people over to where Edward was standing with Emmett. Sarah was hanging right near him, talking furtively with Nick.

He wasn't relaxed, that was for sure. He was tensed and looked uncomfortable. His movements didn't have the same sharpness and spark to them they usually did. His face was tight. The worst part was his eyes. His golden eyes were wrought with some kind of internal pain. I had to look away.

He didn't look himself, he looked . . . unhappy.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered as soon as Alice shut the door and jumped onto the counter. Her legs swung freely in the air.

"I've seen him like this millions of times Bella."

"Yeah, but what's wrong with him, something's wrong."

"Well, that's sort of my point." She rolled her eyes. "He's especially tormented during hunting trips. Oh, those are fun." Her self-pitying sigh drew out.

"I'm not following you, is he hungry?"

"No, this isn't a physical condition—well, it shouldn't be. Couldn't you put it together? He's like this whenever you're not with him. It's really quite irritating."

That look, that pain, it was . . . for me?

I blinked in realization.

"All coming together now, isn't it?" Alice smiled smugly.

He did, he really did love me just as much as I loved him. He was in pain when I left him, just like I was when he left me. Impossible that he could care as much as I do, but I had seen the face, seen the expression. It was true.

A slow building elation started to grow inside me, warming me into happiness.

He loved me, truly as much as I loved him.

"Now all we have to take care of is pest control." She nodded to Nick and Sarah as we exited the bathroom.

Alice froze.

"Alice? Alice!" Her eyes went blank.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"This is not good. Poor Jasper, I'll get him another Xbox. I've got to take care of this."

She was mostly talking to herself, too fast for me to hear.

"What's wrong?"

"They're about to get company."

"Who?"

"Police."

"The police?!" I asked, aghast.

"Yes, come on, hurry, I've got to deal with this before Rose turns this into a situation."

I tried to keep up with her, dodging people and stuffed animals, and small children on leashes, but she was too quick. I bumped into someone and apologized. When I turned around, she was gone. I started in the same general direction, when my arm was jerked and someone started pulling me backward.

What the heck was going on?

I turned around.

"Hey, Sarah, what are you doing?" I asked her kind of angrily. Her grip really hurt.

"Unforeseen complications," she answered quietly. "You're going to have to do me a favor."

Without another word, she pulled me into the dark parking lot.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, only the plot.

A/N: I think I'm getting back in the groove. So here's the next chapter. A few questions are answered here I believe. Just ask me if there's anything you guys are still not sure about. I'm pretty sure I cleared up most of the confusion though. Hope you enjoy it.

**Sarah's POV**

**Right after Alice took Bella away to talk**

"What's going on?" Nick whispered roughly.

I glanced at Edward. He was talking to his brother, not paying us any attention.

Good.

Regardless, I stepped a little away from the group, pulling Nick with me.

I spoke lowly so the Cullens couldn't hear.

"A serious problem, that's what's going on."

His brow creased.

"What are you even rambling about, Sarah."

"Give me the rest of it, Nick."

He thrust up his hands angrily in a profession of innocence.

"Stop the innocent act," I hissed angrily, "just let me have the rest of the money. Did you think I wouldn't know? Did you think Zach wouldn't count it? Are you an idiot?"

"You see?" He pointed his finger at me angrily. "Sarah, this is why I can't work with you. You screw up every job we're on together. You just can't get it straight. Sarah, let me explain this to you: I made the exchange and got the money. You took the money and were supposed to hand it over to Zach. How could you screw it up?"

Edward was still preoccupied, but I could see Jasper and the other blonde girl staring at us curiously.

I threw an arm around Nick in a sibling manner. There was no reason to screw over our social lives just because of this little problem. And, it was a little problem. Honestly, as soon as Nick forked over the cash he'd tried so stupidly to hide, everything would be fine. Really! How did he think he'd get away with that?

"Keep your voice down! Do you want them to know about this? How do you think Bella would react to your extra curricular activities, hmm? And you can be sure that if word got out, Edward would lose interest in me too. He seems like a straight-laced kind of guy to me."

He snorted. "Like I care about you getting that plastic surgery enhanced wannabe. I'm only in this to get Bella. Don't forget that. You ruin my chances, I ruin yours."

"Yeah, well, vice versa."

"I gave you that money."

"Nick, you didn't," I whispered, starting to feel scared.

"Sarah, I wouldn't steal from Zach. Hell, no one could be that stupid."

I was starting to believe him.

"How much was missing?" He was looking worried, too, now.

"Did you count it, Nick?"

He was staring at me, his eyes widening in horror.

"How. Much. Was. Missing?"

I was silent.

"No," he sighed.

"No, what?"

"I didn't count it."

My eyes closed.

"Two thousand was gone." The words were just a breath of air.

His face drained of all color.

"Why wouldn't you count the money?"

"I—I, they just gave it to me. It looked like the right amount. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but Zach's expecting his return. Right now. Just go find the people you sold it to and beat it out of them."

"They already left."

I exhaled. Zach would kill us if we didn't pay up. Not literally of course. It would probably be Toni or Steven who would do the actual act. Zach would just issue it.

"Think fast little sis, I'm coming up with nothing."

"Okay, okay," I murmured to myself.

We had wandered a slight distance from the Cullen family. I looked over to them and saw they were all talking to a cop, of all people; two cops actually. Good thing we weren't with them at the time. I searched for Bella for a moment, but she wasn't there. Obviously the clueless idiot had gotten herself lost. Great. Wait . . .

She wasn't with them, she was a clueless idiot, and the Cullens were distracted . . . lost . . . clueless . . . distracted . . . cops . . .

The idea clicked in my head with a jolt of inspiration.

"Zach's always looking for new carriers. Just go tell him I'm bringing him a carrier. Tell him I paid her the two grand already as the opening payment to draw her in."

"Her?"

I shoved him a little. "Just go, I'll be there as soon as I can."

**Edward's POV**

Emmett's booming laughter and my unease and slightly shifty looking expression from being away from Bella had set off the police. They sauntered over to us and started asking us some rudimentary questions. All they needed was a smidgeon of proof to give them the incentive to 'bring us downtown.' The shorter, darker complected man was utterly convinced of our guilt.

Sometimes humans astounded me.

How they could so easily leap from one conclusion to another was ridiculous.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No sir, we're not." Jasper answered the sandy haired cop closest to him, but Rose and Emmett were close by to prevent any possible mishaps.

"So what brings you kids to Phoenix, eh?"

Rosalie bristled at the word kids.

"My girlfriend grew up around here; she wanted me to see her hometown. I thought the fair would be a good idea," I answered smoothly.

"She your girlfriend?"

They nodded toward Rosalie.

"No, she's with my sister in the restroom at the moment."

_How convenient._

This was so tedious. They weren't going to find anything wrong with us, at least, nothing they were searching for.

_Zach would kill us if we didn't pay up. Not literally of course. It would probably be Toni or Steven who would do the actual act. Zach would just issue it._

I sighed mentally. Another problem. Only Bella would have a ring of drug dealers for her childhood friends, how fitting. They would have to be dealt with, and Bella would have to be told the truth. And Sarah's jealous murmurings were becoming stronger. I was becoming utterly furious at some of the degrading ways she thought of Bella. Honestly, as if anyone could mean to me what Bella did, let alone someone of her caliber. I rolled my eyes at the idea. Yes, Sarah would have to be contained completely before we left Phoenix. I was sure Bella wouldn't want any loose ends from this life in Phoenix. She should have closure to go on living. Preferably she would continue to let me stay with her.

I thought of the dangers she had unknowingly been in before she left for Forks. I truly didn't know how she'd survived all those years.

Or how she would in the future.

I shuddered away from that thought. I would find some way to make her understand. She was my life. I couldn't be without her. Even if she left me, I would blend into the background and stay with her unseen. I couldn't bear to let anything happen to her.

Alice had shown me the outcome of her little talk. It was positive. Bella would finally understand. I hoped she really would. That would lift such an uncomfortable burden from my shoulders. She was already going through enough without the worries of my dissatisfaction for her to deal with as well.

_Edward! Do some damage control here! Rosalie's going to get rather out of hand quite soon. She's going to cause some serious problems if you don't stop her. I'm on my way with Bella. Be there in a second.—oh! It was a success, I thought you'd like to know. Bella's mentality is as sharp as ever. I think I cleared up most of that insecurity. You helped too with your sulking and general unhappiness—Rose! Rose! Go step in Edward._

"I'll have you know, I am twenty and not a child." Rose poked the short man, Terry, in the shoulder.

"You just seemed awfully young miss—" he tried to backtrack quickly, catching her venomous expression.

"And absolutely not! You may not know what we're doing for the rest of the evening; I think that's up to my family and no one else. I saw the looks you were shooting at my husband, too. Don't think I missed those. Just because he's a more of a man than you'll ever be doesn't give you the right to—"

"Now hold on one minute," Terry blustered.

"Nice, Emmett, were you planning on stopping her, I was preoccupied," I spoke low enough for only vampire ears to hear.

He chuckled softly.

"Rosie can hold her own against the two of them. Breaking into her rants can make things . . . complex."

"Yeah, well, if Rosalie ends up mortally wounding two officers of the law, don't you think that would make things even more complex?"

"My goodness, Edward, haven't you stopped her yet?" Alice popped up beside me, a little too quickly for a public area. I checked, no one noticed. I sent her a warning look. "Fine," she sighed, "I'll handle it."

"Wait," I looked around anxiously. "Where's Bella?"

Alice waved her hand in fluttery, nondescriptive direction.

"She's right behind me."

She wasn't. I didn't even have to turn. If she had been even remotely close, I would have caught her scent. I would have known. I had a natural instinct alerting me when her presence was near.

So she wasn't with Alice.

Where was she?

"Alice—"

"Not now," she gritted through her teeth. "So as I was saying officer, my sister is just a tad bit sensitive." Rosalie seethed behind Alice. "And I mean, after the plane ride we've been through—"

"Alice, where did—"

"Not _now_."

I exhaled in frustration and mounting panic.

Something wasn't right. Had she just fallen behind? I had to find her. I needed to know she was fine.

Before I had even taken two steps, a hot, meaty hand clamped down on my shoulder. I nearly sprang on him. It was close, but Jasper felt my anger and sent me a wave of calm.

"He doesn't like to be touched," Emmett filled in quickly, explaining my reaction to the other police officer who'd grabbed me, Jim.

"Touchy and sensitive, eh son?" Jim chuckled and readjusted his gun belt on his stomach. "Where were you heading off to go in such a rush there anyway?"

I did not have time for this.

"Son, say, didn't you say your girlfriend was with your sister?"

I nodded tersely.

"Well, this here's your sister, isn't it?"

I remained silent.

"You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

At that moment, Sarah Bishop's thoughts encompassed my mind.

I knew their plan the moment after her thoughts struck me, or rather, Sarah's plan. Her brother was clueless in this particular ploy.

"_Zach's always looking for new carriers. Just go tell him I'm bringing him a carrier. Tell him I paid her the two grand already as the opening payment to draw her in."_

"_Her?"_

"_Just go, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_Finally, a solution. Actually, this is killing two birds with one stone. Getting rid of Swan and taking care of our debt all in one. There's no way Edward would want to stick with that trash after he conveniently discovers she's involved with drugs. Wow, this worked out pretty well. Now to find Bella. _

There was a moment's pause and then,

_Aha! There she is. I'll just make this quick, clean, and easy then. Nick had better have already filled Zach in on everything._

Bella!

Frozen with fury, I watched her physically grasp onto a lost looking Bella's arm. She began towing her the opposite direction, away from us. Her voice was starting to fade out and grow weaker. I concentrated harder. I needed to stay connected to her vile mind. And Bella, trusting person that she is, went along; confused, but without resistance.

I now knew what was going on, and there was no way I was going to let Bella get within a thousand yards of those criminals.

"Alice, you'll have to take care of things here. I have to go get Bella."

She tossed a blinding smile at the irritated looking policemen and grasped my elbow. I could have thrown her, but I was intent on not causing a scene.

"Excuse me, just one moment gentlemen," she chirped.

"Alice, what are you doing? I need to go. Now!" I was literally trembling with suppressed emotion.

"Edward, I just saw what's going on. I'm sorry. I know you're worried. You have every right to be, and I'm sorry that I didn't keep a better eye on her. But I do know that you have to stay here for another fifteen minutes. I need you here. You're the one they suspect and if you leave, it's going to get ugly for us. This could turn into a huge mess if you don't placate them, and you know best," she spoke directly and quickly.

"Alice," it was almost more of a groan of pain than a word.

"We need you for fifteen minutes, just fifteen minutes. Then we'll go find her. She'll be fine. I promise."

"Did you see a vision of that, or are you guessing Alice?" I hissed impatiently.

"I don't need a vision. It's going to be fine. Fifteen minutes is hardly a world of time. If someone _were_ to happen to her, I would get a vision. Since I haven't, I find that to be promising. Now, go charm them so we can find her."

Unwillingly, I turned around and spent the longest fifteen minutes of my life waiting in paralyzed panic.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Review if you did!


End file.
